1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to arrangements for launching payloads, such as spacecraft or satellites from launch vehicles and, more particularly to launching arrangements in which the payload is gyroscopically stabilized by spinning at the time it is launched or ejected from the launch vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A publication SCG 66710V/Dec 1976, entitled, "Syncom IV Space Shuttle Orbital Flight Test Mission", reported in the Prior Art Statement filed concurrently with this application describes an arrangement for launching a spacecraft from a launch vehicle, which comprises a U-shaped or open-ended cradle having an ejection spring mechanism located on one side thereof for pushing against a small trunnion that protrudes from one side of the spacecraft. A pivot point is formed on the opposite side of the spacecraft which also has a protruding trunnion that rests on a mating surface formed in the cradle. Although not described in this publication, it is necessary that both the spring mechanism and the pivot point lie in a plane normal to the spin axis of the spacecraft and ideally, the plane also passes through the center of mass of the spacecraft. Release of the ejection spring mechanism couples a tangential thrust force, acting in said plane, to the spacecraft. Assuming the geometry of the structure is precise, when the spacecraft tangential thrust force is applied, the spacecraft rotates about the pivot point, simultaneously producing translation and rotary movement of the spacecraft without nutation as it leaves the cradle. After the ejection force ceases, the spacecraft free body motion is a rolling motion up a virtual (imaginary) ramp thus maintaining the imparted linear and angular momentum. The separation velocity and rotation speed of the spacecraft depend on its inertia characteristics, diametral dimensions, ejection force and ejection stroke length.